BLUE SKY BLUE
BLUE SKY BLUE is the opening and ending theme of Kiniro no Corda 3. It is sung by the entire romanceable cast; school specific versions can be heard based on the completed character route. Players can play it as a tournament piece in the Nintendo 3DS port of Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special. An orchestral rendition of this song was performed at the Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement, Chorus, Guitar: Takeshi Masuda :Drums: Shuntaro Kado :Bass: Katsuhiko Kurosu :Koei Tecmo label Lyrics Kanji= :BLUE SKY BLUE 青い空が　君を呼んでいるよ :さあ　輝く太陽　どこまでも駆けだして行こう :夢は　夏色した未来　焦がしながら :ああ　この一瞬は　僕たちだけのものさ :出逢った瞬間　世界は目覚める :見あげた視線の　上に :雲よりも高く　風さえ知らない :頂上めざして　頑張れ！ :負けたくないって気持ちが　大きな翼になる :翔びたとう　FLY TO THE SKY HIGH :BLUE IN BLUE 熱くなれば　もっと愉しくなる :そう　きらめく星は　君の心にだってあるさ :願い　奏でながら　夜空　のぼってゆく :ああ　この喜びは　きっと君とおなじさ :やると決めたなら　やるしかないんだ :背伸びなんてもう　言わせない！ :最初からあきらめてたら　奇跡は起きないから :始めよう　TO THE BRAND NEW WORLD :BLUE & BLUE　信じている　勇気　その力で :そう　どんな時でも　一歩だって退かない　だから :君と　一緒ならば　なにも怖くないさ :ああ　この高鳴りを　ずっと忘れたくない :待ちきれない　FLY TO THE SKY HIGH :BLUE SKY BLUE　青い空が　君を呼んでいるよ :さあ　輝く太陽　どこまでも駆けだして行こう :夢は　夏色した未来　焦がしながら :ああ　この一瞬は　僕らだけのものさ |-|Romaji= :BLUE SKY BLUE aoi sora ga kimi wo yondeiru yo :saa kagayaku taiyou dokomademo kakedashite ikou :yume wa natsuiroshita mirai kogashinagara :aa kono isshun wa bokutachi dake no mono sa :deatta shunkan seikai wo mesameru :miageta shisen no ue ni :kumo yori mo takaku kazesae shiranai :choujo mezashita ganbare! :maketakunaitte kimochi ga ookina tsubasa ni naru :tobita tou FLY TO THE SKY HIGH :BLUE IN BLUE atsukunareba motto tanoshikunaru :sou kiremeku hoshi wa kimi no kokoro ni datte aru sa :negai kandenagara yozora nobotteyuku :aa kono yorokobi wa kitto kimi to onaji sa :yaru to kimetara nara yarushikanainda :senobi nante mou iwasenai! :saishou kara akirametetara kiseki wa okinai kara :hajimeyou　TO THE BRAND NEW WORLD :BLUE & BLUE shinjiteiru yuuki sono chikara de :sou donna toki demo ippo datte dokanai dakara :kimi to isshou naraba nani mo kowakunai sa :aa kono takanari wo zutto wasuretakunai :machikirenai　FLY TO THE SKY HIGH :BLUE SKY BLUE aoi sora ga kimi wo yondeiru yo :saa kagayaku taiyou dokomademo kakedashite ikou :yume wa natsuiroshita mirai kogashinagara :aa kono isshun wa bokutachi dake no mono sa |-|English Translation= :BLUE SKY BLUE The blue sky is calling for you :Come, let's go anywhere under the shining sun :Our dreams and future are singed with the colors of summer :Ah, this moment is ours :The moment we met, my world came alive :Let's aim for the top, above the horizon, :beyond than the clouds, where the winds cannot reach :Let's do our best! :Our feelings to win will become our giant wings :Let's take flight　FLY TO THE SKY HIGH :BLUE IN BLUE It's funner if you get passionate about it :Yeah, your heart is like a sparkling star :Playing out your wishes, I rise into the night sky :Ah, you must feel the same joy as I do :Once we've decided on doing it, we've gotta do it :You can't complain we're overdoing it! :Giving up from the start can't make that miracle happen :Let's start　TO THE BRAND NEW WORLD :BLUE & BLUE　I believe in the power of courage :Yeah, no matter what, I won't retreat a single step :If I'm with you, there is nothing to fear :Ah, I'll never forget this ringing heartbeat :I can't wait　FLY TO THE SKY HIGH :BLUE SKY BLUE The blue sky is calling for you :Come, let's go everywhere under the shining sun :Our dreams and future are burned with the colors of summer :Ah, this moment is ours for the taking External Links *CD listing *Promotional video using song Category: Songs